


Training Camp Challenges

by glassarrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Competition, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I SPEND A WHOLE DAY COSPLAYING ASANOYA OKAY, Teasing, daisuga if you squint real hard, tsukki and noya tormenting their faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassarrow/pseuds/glassarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Asahi blush a little too easily, and Tsukkishima and Nishinoya are only too eager to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Camp Challenges

"Oh you are **on**." Nishinoya's voice echoed through the gym like it always did, the other teams pausing to look up for a moment before returning to their drills. Asahi took a long slurp from his water bottle, not overly concerned about whatever competition Noya had gotten himself into today. Someone tapped his shoulder. Asahi yelped sharply before turning to see Yamaguchi standing behind him, staring off towards Noya with an anxious expression.

"What's wrong, Yamaguchi-san?" The other boy just pointed and Asahi looked up to see Tsukishima and Nishinoya staring in their direction. Asahi and Yamaguchi exchanged nervous glances as Tsukishima and Nishinoya slowly made their way over, looking like they had a mission.

"Nothing good ever comes out of that look" Yamaguchi whined, already steeling himself for whatever embarrassing thing Tsukki had in mind. Asahi silently nodded, carefully keeping an eye on Noya's approach. There was a dangerous kind of determination in his eyes which, when combined with the amusement plain on Tsukishima's face, meant something was up.

Metal scraped behind them. Both boys jumped half out of their skin before turning around to see Tanaka and Kuroo setting up chairs. Eyes wide, Asahi turned back to Yamaguchi only to see the exact same confusion and nerves reflected in his face before Noya's hands wrapped around his waist and red bloomed across his face.

"Yuu, what are you doing?" He managed to breathe out as Noya nuzzled against the front of his jersey.

"It's so hooooot," Noya whined, firmly wiping the sweat on his face off on Asahi. Asahi felt his heart rate slow from it's frantic pace, his cheeks slowly cooling down as it did. Despite himself, a soft smile cracked across his face.

"Honestly, Yuu, you know there are towels over there for this, right?" Noya just looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent, before he shook his head, and buried his face back in Asahi's chest.

"Nope. Too far." Asahi frowned slightly, but let him stay close, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the soft huffs of Noya's breath on his stomach and the warmth of his small hands on his back and were Noya's ears turning red? No way of course not. It was just hot in the gym. Asahi shook his head slowly to clear the thoughts, ignoring the heat rising on the back of his neck.

Tsukishima smirked.

"That's the best you can do?" Tsukki felt a rush of satisfaction at the confused and slightly worried look Asahi shot him over Nishinoya's shoulder as he sauntered closer to Yamaguchi, letting his hand brush against his elbow as he stopped and leaned in close to Yamaguchi's ear.

"You did really well in practice today, Yama." He murmured breathily in his ear. Yamaguchi's reaction was instantaneous, the blush shooting across his face and down his neck, bright red and so deep it looked like a sunburn.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsukki" He managed to choke out, "th-th-thanks." Tsukki grinned, and let his right hand trace it's way up Yamaguchi's back to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm serious, Yama," he added, his voice still low and quiet and for Yamaguchi's ears only. "I'm sure Coach is really proud of you today." Kuroo's eyes narrowed in amusement as Tanaka fought desperately to contain his laughter. Nishinoya rolled his eyes off to the side, as Tsukishima gave Kuroo a sly wink over Yamaguchi's shoulder.

"So how far down does that blush go?" Kuroo added, his eyes darting quickly from Yamaguchi to Asahi and back. Nishinoya leaned back to shoot Asahi a smirk, and the taller boy flushed deeper, eyes widening for just a moment before they disappeared behind his hands, just covering the flush creeping down his neck. A flash of concern appeared and disappeared on Nishinoya's face as he quickly released his hold on the other boy, reaching up to gently cup Asahi's elbows.

"His hips," Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi jerked, a yelp escaping his lips as Tsukki's left hand traced lightly over his increasingly warm waist. Tsukishima smiled softly, a bit of warmth shining through the usual levels of snark for just a moment before he reached around to pinch Yamaguchi's ass.

With a sharp jerk and a soft smack on the arm, Yamaguchi wiggled away from the teasing, marching stiffly across the room as he fought to control his blush. He quickly found his way to Suga who glanced over at Tsukki, the softest hint of reproach on his face. Not even the tiniest bit of remorse showed on the blond's face as he reached over to high five Kuroo.

Nishinoya and Asahi were standing close, Nishinoya whispering softly to Asahi as he slowly lowered his hands from his face and stopped cowering. The blush was finally fading off his neck and ears, going back to just the usual hint of pink under Asahi's warm brown eyes.

"Does this mean I win?" Tsukki half whispered, half yelled to Kuroo, staring intensely at the back of Nishinoya's spiky head. The libero shot a sharp glance at him, mouth opening to argue before Asahi reached a hand down to grab his shoulder, shaking his head lightly. With a sigh, Nishinoya turned back to his boyfriend as Kuroo and Tanaka conferred.

"I mean clearly I got Yama there more embarrassed." Tsukki drawled. His voice dragged on the syllables as he watched for Nishinoya's reaction. Sure enough, frustration rolled off his shoulders in waves, almost palpable even from 10 meters away.

"So that means I win, right, sen-pai?" Popping his lips on the p, Tsukki grinned cheekily, satisfied with the reaction the older boy was trying to quash down. Tanaka stared at him, a cheeky grin plastered across his face, and Tsukki's apprehension flickered across his face for just a moment. Tanaka was friends with Nishinoya. Tsukkishima wondered briefly if the loudmouth knew something he didn't. Impossible. He couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Come on Tanaka admit it, you know I won." Tsukki drawled. Nishinoya had had enough. Finally, with a small growl, Nishinoya shot up to grab the straps of Asahi's practice jersey, dragging him down for a deep kiss. Tsukishima's eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

"Well what do you know," He murmured, almost impressed by the positively fluorescent shade of red Asahi turned. You could almost see it through his shirt. There was a thump behind him as Tanaka fell out of his chair, laughing so hard his breath came in huge gasps. Sugawara and Daichi glanced over at the noise, but seemed unperturbed by the sight of two of their fellow teammates now engaged in a full-on makeout session. Kuroo of course only let out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry, Tsu-kki." Kuroo turned his serious golden eyes on him in mock concern. "I think you owe them dinner." At that, Nishinoya finally released Asahi, leaping into the air with a breathy yell. Asahi looked dazed, his eyes unfocused as he wandered slowly towards the wall before sliding down into a ball at the base. Nishinoya hopped after him.

"So what do you want to eat, Asahi?" He crowed. "Tsukishima's buying."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends for beta-ing, and for my wonderful Asahi for helping me come up with this mess in the first place.
> 
> No concrete plans to continue this right now, but honestly who knows.
> 
> (Also I promise I haven't abandoned my other work. I just am having issues working around established canon, bc I want it as compliant as possible, and real life has gotten super hectic)


End file.
